


Starting A Life

by Steph_Rob94



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Rob94/pseuds/Steph_Rob94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid and his wife, Hermione, discuss the property Derek Morgan loaned them for their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting A Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:: I own nothing but an idea and a computer. Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Spencer Reid watched from the bed as his wife raided the newly stocked refrigerator. He could see her clearly through the large arch that served as an entrance to the large bedroom. He smiled softly as his wife exclaimed a low “ah hah!” as she found what she was looking for. Spencer chuckled as she set the ice cream carton on the table. He wondered if she would go through the entire kitchen attempting to find a bowl or if she would just eat it out of the carton. He got his answer when she only pulled a spoon from the drawer. 

~“There’s enough food and sweets in that house to last you the week,”~ Derek had told him at the reception as his wife danced with her father. He had then added: ~“Some of it you can even use for play.”~ He had ended his sentence with a wink and left Spencer standing shocked and blushing at the table. Spencer shook his head to clear those thoughts from it. As tempting as the offer was neither Hermione nor he enjoyed the cold. 

The wedding chapel had been packed. His BAU team, their families, and his parents filled one section of the church. The team had been a little annoyed that they hadn’t known of Hermione before Derek’s little trip into Spencer’s bedroom, but were happy that Spencer had someone. He couldn’t help but watch his mother and father interact tensely. The only comfort Diana Reid received from William Reid was a small touch on the shoulder. Spencer vaguely wondered if his mother thought that he was making a mistake. As he watched his wife pop open the carton of ice cream with a delighted smile, he quickly decided that he didn’t care what his mother thought. Starting a life with this woman was not a mistake.

Hermione’s parents and the Weasleys had filled the other side. They were a rowdy bunch to be certain. When it came time for the kiss, George Weasley began to hoot and another member of the Weasleys began to whistle. Usually Spencer would find their conduct awkward, but all of those emotions vanished when he heard Hermione’s laugh. As long as she was happy, he was sure that he would endure anything. He still marveled at the strange woman that Hermione had introduced him to at the reception: Luna Longbottom. 

~~MEMORY~~

“Hello,” she had greeted. Her light blonde hair was pulled back in an elaborate style. Her bright yellow dress hurt his eyes in the bright light of the church. The black haired man that had stood behind Luna stepped forward and whispered congratulations to Hermione. Spencer could only half pay attention as the young woman went on and on about some creature that messed with an individual’s mind. The longer she talked the more confused Spencer became. 

“Thank you, Neville,” Hermione said softly. Neville smiled and greeted Spencer; Spencer couldn’t help but sigh in relief that the husband was slightly more normal than his wife who had been talking about Nargles for the past few minutes. His own wife wore the largest grin he had ever seen on her lips as she smothered her laughter into her hand. He mockingly glared at her. She only kissed his cheek and pulled him toward the dance floor again. 

~~END MEMORY~~

“It was nice of Derek do this for us,” Hermione Reid stated as she plopped down beside her naked husband. Derek had loaned the newly married couple one of his four properties for their honeymoon week. The waterbed bounced him as she curled her knees underneath her bottom. She wore a bright smile as she offered him some of the vanilla ice cream on the end of her spoon. He slid the sweet concoction into his mouth. Hermione smiled and took a scoop for herself. “Still though,” she said as she pressed the spoon to her lips, “I can’t help but wonder why he didn’t give the bedroom a door.” Spencer raised his eyebrows.

“Well,” he said as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her neck, “I did have a nice view of you while you were in the kitchen.” Hermione smiled at him as his arm wrapped around her waist. He stole the bite of ice cream she about to eat while she was distracted. She pouted at him. He grinned widely and kissed her protruding bottom lip. She rolled her eyes and scooped another mound from the cartoon. She popped it into her mouth while Spencer dropped a kiss to her clothed shoulder. Spencer suddenly began aware that his button up shirt was the only piece of clothing she had on.

Hermione gave a small complaint as he took the carton and spoon from her hands. He placed both objects on the empty nightstand beside him. Hermione noticed the placement and reached across her husband to push it farther onto the nightstand. Spencer swallowed slightly at the way his shirt rode up on her body. The farther she attempted to reach the higher the shirt would rise. She squeaked in surprise as his still chilly hand pressed against the inside of her thigh. She glared over at him without real heat as her fingertips brushed the icy carton. His hand did not stop at her thigh; instead, it traveled higher. 

“Spencer!” Hermione scolded, “I’m trying to…” Hermione’s protest quickly turned into a low moan as his fingers dipped inside of her. The ice cream carton was left to melt as Hermione’s attentions transferred to the side of the bed. Hermione grabbed his arm and attempted to glare at him. He brushed his thumb over her clitoris. “Ah,” she gasped; her brown eyes slid closed. Another low moan slipped from her lips. Unconsciously, she bucked her hips into his hand in an attempt to increase his pressure.

“Still want ice cream?” Spencer teased as he added light pressure to the sensitive bundle of nerves. She shook her head. He took in her reactions as a thirsty man would drink water. 

Hermione couldn’t think straight. The movement of his fingertips and the husky tone of her husband’s voice were causing her arms to shake. Spencer noticed and gently laid her on her back. Hermione’s eyes connected with his as he hovered over her. Spencer smiled slightly before dipping his forefinger and middle finger into her entrance. A small gasp escaped her lips as he worked his fingers inside and out.  
Spencer swallowed as he watched her head tilt back. Her curly, already disarrayed hair bunched up behind her. He dropped kisses onto her neck. He was careful not to leave a mark where others could see. She extended the same curtsey to him. In their line of work, a mark such as that could scream unprofessional. Her nails dug hard into his arm as he increased the pressure and speed of his thumb. 

“Spencer,” she moaned as she pushed at his hand. Immediately, he caved to her demand. He was not so inexperienced as to wonder what he did wrong; he was well learned when it came to his wife. Hermione then began to pull at his hips with her hands.

“I love you,” he told her. She smiled. She raised her shaking hand to brush his cheek. 

“I love you too,” she promised. He smiled and kissed her thumb before pressing fully into her. A low moan escaped both of their lips. For perhaps the second time since their honeymoon began, their love making was soft and slow. Hermione rained kisses across his shoulders and neck as his breath fanned against her ear. She pulled him closer with her hands as she neared climax. He hissed softly as her nails dug into his back. A loud gasp escaped Hermione’s lips as she unraveled beneath him. He followed shortly. 

They lay side by side for a few minutes attempting to catch their breath.

“Ohh,” Hermione breathed suddenly. Her eyes were fixed on the nightstand. “Derek is going to be mad,” Hermione laughed. Spencer looked in the direction she pointed. Ice cream had leaked from the carton, over the nightstand, and into the floor. 

“He’s probably going to torch the place later anyway,” Spencer joked as he stood from the bed. He quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom and came back inside the bedroom. He glanced up briefly as he cleaned the spill. Hermione kept staring at him. “What?” He asked.

“You just jogged from the bed into the conjoined bathroom, naked. I’m going to stare,” Hermione stated as she propped herself up on her elbow. Spencer let out a small embarrassed laugh. Hermione shook her head at the blush on his cheeks. “Geez, Spencer,” Hermione drawled, “I’ve seen you naked over a hundred times!” His attention seemed to suddenly focus on the spill he had nearly clean from the floor.

“I guess I’m still surprised that you want me,” he mumbled as he stood from the floor. Hermione furrowed her brows. “I mean…growing up, you were surrounded by Derek Morgan like guys…” Hermione shook her head and stood from the bed. She grabbed the cold rag from his hand and threw it into the bathroom. It made a loud splat as it hit the inside of the sink. 

“I only ever wanted you,” Hermione stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss to his jaw. “None of the others mattered.” Spencer tilted his head slightly to catch her wandering lips. It was a soft, but long touch of their lips. When they pulled away, Spencer pressed his forehead to hers. 

“I love you,” he said as he brushed his nose against hers, “and it’s only ever been you.” Hermione smiled. 

“Come on, streak,” she said, slapping him on his bare cheeks. He jumped and looked at her with a quirked brow. She laughed. “Let’s go to bed.” He shook his head and picked up the soggy ice cream carton. He threw it into the garbage can beside the waterbed before slipping underneath the warm covers beside her.


End file.
